Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang
by Razori
Summary: He shot me down. AU, AkuRoku


**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang**

He shot me down.

My baby, my darling, the only light in my life shot me down. I could hear his repeated "I'm so sorry"s, but that didn't help it make much sense as I hit the ground bleeding. I should have seen it coming, I should have... He was a hired hand, a mercenary after all. Doing this, killing that, ruining whatever his clients told him to, all for the right price.

I should have seen this coming. I was getting in the way, becoming a liability. He had to shoot me down. It could ruin everything for him. I wish he caught me as I fell though, it would have been nice... But he kissed me once, shot me twice, then said he was sorry so much. I should be angry with him. He did just ki... shoot me down, but I'm not angry. Just confused. So confused at everything. Not so much at why he pulled that trigger at me, because I should have seen this coming. Just confused at everything else.

My life's over. II was just beginning to climb out of the darkness. He was helping me, he was always helping me. I had a job at a temp agency, doing little things here and there; making money, supporting myself. He was proud of me, that light in my darkness. I was renting a flat. It was quaint, with one bedroom, a living room, a tiny kitchen...

I should have seen this coming.

He loved me and I've always known it, always. It's a good thing he isn't telling me he loves me, it would be unnecessary. The only reason he is doing this to me is because he loves me. You know, we were happy once, even though he would come home every once and a while stained with blood. He was constantly worried about me and his work intertwining, but not that's no longer a problem. Maybe things will be better now, for him and for me. Gosh... I sound suicidal, but it doesn't matter, he shot me down.

He's kneeling down beside me now, tears in his eyes. I know he was trying so hard not to try, to stick to his professional persona, but he can't, I'm bleeding. The warmth is slipping from me, everything is becoming cold. He kissed me again, softly, tenderly, sorrowfully. The kiss pleaded the desire he would never voice, to be forgiven. My pulse is quickly checked and he realizes I'm dying too slowly, it will hurt too much. That gun is pulled out once more, he'll shoot me again.

I should have seen this coming.

I open my mouth, barely, and he hesitates for a second, almost putting that thing away. He brushes the emotions aside and aims for my heart. If I know anything about him, he'll wait for me to speak. Summoning words isn't easy though, because he shot me down. I'm manage though, I always do. I'm strong enough like that. Explains his pride at my recovery. I'm somewhat proud of that myself... but that doesn't matter anymore.

"It... it's... al... alri... alright Ax... Axel." speaking was harder than I thought, it took far too much effort. I never knew talking needed so much energy. The things you learn when your dying... things that don't mean anything, but you still learn them anyway. My eyes are closing now, I see him crying again, tears staining his taunt cheeks and falling down onto my torn jeans. I notice that the gun is shaking slightly. This hurts him more than I could ever imagine.

"I'm so sorry, Roxas." his finger is slowly pressing the trigger. My eyes finally close, the last thing I saw was the slight smile Axel always fakes when I ask him if every thing's ok and he lies. I should have seen this coming... I wish the best for him, even though he shot me down. I think I'll miss those stupid pick-up lines he always says. What a stupid last thought.

Bang.

What and awful sound.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I merely sat in Health class and didn't pay attention to come up with this.

A/N: Wow, I haven't written anything in ages, and if I have, it's been a crappy crossover. Feels good to just write some angst. Sorry for the shortness though, this was all my muse wanted me to do.

I don't have a back story for this. If I come up with one, I may post it.

I've been wanting to write or make something named 'Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang' for a while now. Just seems like an amazing, interesting, and beautiful title for a story. Pulls at my heartstrings if you ask me. So the title was set in stone before I actually wrote this. Everything was based off the title, and somewhere, I've heard a song that inspired part of this two. Don't remember who sang the song, or what the exact lyrics were, but some of them were my muse as well.

Still... wow... I'm proud of myself for actually writing something, and something that I like... I guess Health class is an excellent place to write, especially when your not paying attention and taking notes like you're supposed to, but my teacher failed to notice. Just saw words on a page.


End file.
